Never Going To Say Goodbye
by iluvgleegirl
Summary: Rachel is still dealing with her "The one that got away" Finn, who sends her off to newyork. Kurt and Blaines relationship on the rocks. A makeover for Rachel. Rachel and Kurt get surprised when they get a letter from Mr.Shue to visit Lima for a couple days. Couples: Brittana, Klaine, Finchel, Brochel, HummelBerry friend ship, and lots more! Join in on this funny story!
1. Chapter 1: A New Rachel

He's not coming back. I just have to move on. Rachel thought to her self. Kurt heard the squish of something being painted he looked back and watched as Rachel painted over the spot that said "Finn" on the wall. After all you could see was a white blob on the wall she slowly put the paintbrush down turned around and smiled  
"I'm a new Rachel" She said as she smiled looking at Kurt, a smile grew on his face.  
"That's good to hear, so are you going to tell me who that good looking guy was who came here earlier?" He looked at the pink flowers that sat in a vase on the desk.  
"Brody, the guy I told you about on the phone" Kurt nodded as he remembered their conversation on the phone the other day  
"Oh I see, I better get to bed. I have the vogue interview tomorrow its just an internship but I'm still really nervous." Rachel yawned.  
"Yeah I think its bed time for me too" they slowly made their way to bed.  
"good night Kurt" Rachel murmured.  
"Goodnight Rach" Kurt replied then they both slowly drifted into sleep.

Rachel then woke up by a excited looking Kurt jumping on the bed.  
"WAKE UP!" He yelled smiling, Rachel looked over and read the clock. 4:30am.  
"Kurt its only 4:30 in the morning" He smiled as if he didn't care.  
"Look what came in the mail!" Rachel grabbed the letter from his hand.  
"A letter… from ." Rachel was shocked as she opened it and two train tickets fell out on to the bed in front of her. She quickly opened the letter and read it.  
_**Dear Rachel and Kurt,**_  
_**We miss you a lot, Glee club is falling apart without you guys. **_  
_**So I've bought a train ticket for each person that was apart of the new directions that graduated.**_  
_**I was hoping you guys would like to come to Lima for a week the week of October 7 to the 14th, see your friends and family. **_  
_**Sincerely,**_  
_** .**_

"We're going" Kurt insisted Rachel nodded, excited to be able to see her dads and her friends… and maybe even Finn. No, wait I'm not supposed to care about him anymore, she thought to herself.  
"We have two weeks can't wait!" Rachel said but her and Kurt were both thinking the same things, she's going to need an awesome music number and they were going to have to say goodbye again.

_**Kay! That's Chapter 1! **_

_**Chapter 2 is coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Help

She as running so fast through campus she ran into someone, she stopped and looked at the girl picking up all her sheets and books she dropped as Rachel ran into her.  
"Oh I'm so sorry! Here let me help you." Rachel kneeled down and picked up all the rest of the girls stuff. They both stood up.  
"Thanks" The girl said as Rachel handed her books.  
"Don't mention it" Rachel said staring at the girl. She was a little taller than Rachel, with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"I'm Rachel" Rachel held out her hand to shake, the girl shook it.  
"I'm Sarah listen I got to get going I'm going to be late for class" Before Rachel could say goodbye, the girl was already rushing to her next class. Rachel slowly started walking until about five minutes she noticed she was going the wrong way.  
"There goes being on time" Rachel murmured and ran to class.

"DAVID SWIMMER YOU'RE LATE" Cassandra, Rachels dance teacher yelled as Rachel walked in the room out of breath.  
"I'm sorry I…"  
"You'll be sitting out this class, maybe that will teach you a lesson about being late." Rachel walked over to the bench and watched as people danced about her. At the end of class she as ready to go home and sleep until 2 girls came up to her. She recognized one. The one as Sarah the girl she met earlier.  
"Can I help you?" Rachel asked nicely the girls laughed, Sarahs sounding fake.  
"Certainly not. First of all your dancing is… well, its hardly not even dancing. More like just sitting on a bench being lazy. Second, your outfit is ugly and horrible." The ginger one said. They both laughed, Rachel having a hurt look on her face.  
"I'm sorry you do not like a choice in style but who are y…"  
"We are the Kimberly sisters and what style? I don't get why we even talk to losers like you" They both walk off. As Rachel walks home in the dark she looks over and see Blaine and Kurt. She didn't know Blaine was in town. She heard something.  
"Kurt I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore." Rachel watched as Kurt ran to the house, she dropped her bag and chased after him.  
"What's going on?!" Rachel said worried as she looked at a crying Kurt.  
"H…He broke up with me."


	3. Chapter 3: Nobody Said Its Easy

"So tell me what happened?" Rachel said as she blew on her coffee.  
"He said he couldn't trust me, and that a long distance relationship wouldn't work. I hate New York" Rachel frowned.  
"Don't dis New York" She said. A smile flashed across Kurts face.  
"I was joking, its just its hard" Kurt looked down at his hands. It as silent for a couple more minutes then Rachel blurted out.  
"I got made fun of today. Apparently I don't have style" Kurt stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, she stood up next to Kurt.  
"Lets give you a makeover" Rachel and Kurt both smiled.

The doorbell rang just as Rachel tried on her last outfit Kurt bought for her.  
"I'll get it… by the way you look BEAUTIFUL." Kurt skipped to the door in giddy. He opened the door and looked shocked at who was standing there.  
"Who is it Kurt…" Rachel walked out and saw Finn standing in the doorway.  
"I'll leave, either way I got to … uh" Kurt stumbled on his words.  
"Get ready for bed!" He started walking away, well all the sudden Rachel tugged his arm and said  
"Your staying here." She game him a 'or else' look. He stayed put. They all stood there awkwardly.  
"Why are you here?" Rachel spit at Finn. She didn't mean to make it sound mean, but to be honest she was a little pissed off at him. She didn't know why but she was.  
"Can I come in?" He asked starring at his feet.  
"N…"  
"Of course you can" Kurt eyed Rachel, as Finn made his self confy on the baby blue couch.  
"So? Are you going to tell us why you're here?" Rachel crossed her arms. Why the hell was he here? She thought to herself.  
"Well I came to see you, Rachel."  
"Gee just ignore your brother in law, yeah that's cool." Kurt blurted out. Finn blush and mouthed 'sorry'  
"Why aren't you in the army?" Rachel asked really wanting to know.  
"I uh… didn't actually go into the army, well I went there. But they said I wasn't the 'fighting type' about a month ago" Kurt had to stop himself from laughing, but Rachel on the other hand…  
"How did you know we live here?" Rachel asked confused.  
"Well I did some asking around and I saw you running and I followed you home" Finn replied not noticing how creepy that sounded.  
"So you were stalking me?!"  
"I wouldn't call it stalking, I just really missed you Rach." He looked down at his hands, Rachel got up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To bed. Goodnight." She was walking off when something stopped her.  
"I love you." She turned around and looked a Finn with those hurt eyes.  
"You sent me to New York all **alone**. For three months I was in a dorm room crying my eyes out, listening to my stupid room mate on the phone, and I was getting bullied by my dance teacher and that was still going on before Kurt came. Kurt came 3 weeks ago, when you could have came a month ago, I love you but I can't do this anymore." Rachel said with tears forming in her eyes.  
"You were my first love, but I can't just keep getting broken hearted time after time." And with that Rachel walked off crying, she didn't care if Finn was calling her name. She was telling the truth, she can't handle being broken hearted again. She thought love was going to be easy, even though, nobody said its easy.

_**Omg~!~**_

_**I thought nobody was reading but I guess you are!**_

_**Chapter 4 will be coming**_

_**I'm hoping to take a look at Quinn, Pucks and Santanas lives before we go see the new directions.**_

_**ANYWHO... if you guys have any suggestive comments please tell me them~!**_


End file.
